1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a retractable blind or shade assembly for covering a polygonal contoured surface area, comprising a retractable covering member, a movable member and at least one cord member.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It is conventional to use cord arrangements in retractable blinds or shades.
Either such cords are stationary to guide the movement of movable blind or shade components such as bottom rails or such cords move themselves to induce movement of rail members and the like.
It has sometimes been necessary for such cords to engage additional, secondary components of the blind or shade upon a predetermined movement of a primary blind component.
The prior art is disclosed by European patent publication 0 240 065.
The prior art structures have not always resulted in products that were easy to assemble. Moreover there have often been limitations to the configuration and size of the openings that could be provided with such blinds or shades.